


The Next Captain Of The Millennium Falcon

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falcon training, Late Night Conversations, Reylo Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: Rey wakes up on the Falcon and finds the other half of the bed empty and an empty cradleShe finds Ben and their daughter in the cockpit of the ship, he’s explaining the inner workings of the ship to her ....You can never start them too young right ?Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoy 😊💕
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	The Next Captain Of The Millennium Falcon

Rey wakes up on Falcon to find stop next to her empty and infancy cradle empty too, checks crono-clock and it’s only 02:00 Galactic Standard Time. 

Can hear faint noise coming from the cockpit, Rey pulls a shawl around herself and sneaks off to investigate 

The sounds of childish giggles and joy fill the air as Rey gets closer, side stepping around toys dumped on the galley floor - reminds Rey that she and Ben need to tidy the family quarters and galley kitchen tomorrow during their stop on Kashyyk. Chewie will have the baby for a while to show her round the village and give them some alone time .... 

Rey then hears an all too familiar chuckle ringing out through their ship. It’s a sound she’d heard for the first time all too briefly on Exogol. But thankfully Rey hears it all the time now. The sound of Ben Solo, from what Rey can piece together her co-pilot is teaching his daughter about the specific modifications the Falcon has and the seemingly endless care it requires. 

“So Vrede, this is the lightspeed controls - once calculations and co-ordinates have been set in the navi-computer you’re ready to go.” 

Rey continues to sneak towards the cockpit and hides herself just next to the blast-door. She hear some baby babble and bubbles being blow In response to Ben’s explanation. 

Rey reached out into the force as silently as possible to sense their emotions - and she found curiosity, a little sleepiness and happiness coming from Vrede. And with Ben Solo there was joy, pride, hope and also a twinge of regret and sorrow. He’s remembering his own father doing the same thing with him. 

Rey’s heart breaks for Ben, he knows his father forgave him for what he’d done on Starkiller and that he’d in turn forgiven his parents for what happened during his childhood - them being gone so often and Ben being left with nanny droids. But that did stop his guilt over what had happened. Rey often saw in Ben’s dreams through their bond images of Vrede meeting Han, Leia and even Luke. 

The trio meeting the newest member of the Skywalker/Solo/Organa family, Vrede sitting in her grandmother’s lap as Leia tries to tame and braid her mass of dark brown waves, and Han giving the little girl a tour of the Falcon just like Ben’s doing. The old smuggler full of pride and happiness, Rey wishes that could have happened too, but they all gave their lives to help bring him home ... and Rey has certainly seen some particular force ghosts watching over her family from time to time. 

She tunes back into the conversation between her husband and their daughter, smiling as she wipes away a silent tear. Rey moves to get a better view of this - she wants to remember all of time. Ben’s leaning back in the pilot’s seat and has the toddler raised above his head, raising her up and down in the air. Ben is grinning as she gets closer to his face and plants a little kiss on her cheek - which sends Vrede into a fit of giggles. Rey then sees the huge grin that spreads across his face - she’ll never get tired of that sight. 

Ben pulls Vrede back towards him and turns them to face the left side of the cockpit, “Now we need to be serious little one”. And automatically the baby’s face becomes more focused, as if she can fully understand what her father’s saying, Ben points up towards a specific panel above them. “This is the fuel pump, it controls the engine functions, and also affects how the hyperdrive works during a journey”. Vrede chimes in with some babble and bubbles, and Ben nods and smiles “Yes, it is a key component of the Falcon, little one you’re correct”. 

Rey giggles at the serious yet playful tone of Ben’s voice, and through the bond Rey knows that he’s sensed her hiding outside the door. “The first time Mama flew this ship with Uncle Chewie and Grandpa Han she had to bypass a compressor that the sleemo who’d stolen the Falcon had installed”. Rey smiles at the memory, despite the impending threat of death that had hung over her and her new friends at the time. Vrede starts to laugh, “Yes Mama is very clever you’re right Vrede, she’s also kind, beautiful and a very positive person. If you turn out anything like her kid. You’re going to do great things”. Rey felt the love and happiness rolling off both her husband and daughter as he spoke about her, and Rey also felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

And with that Rey walks into the cockpit, and Vrede turns her little head quicker than a steel pecker to see who was joining them. Her little hazel eyes light up with excitement and she happily screeches “Mama” and raises her little slobber soaked hands towards Rey. Which Rey and Ben quickly learned is the universal signal for ‘hold me now!’. 

Rey leans down and gently takes the baby from Ben’s grasps, her fingers brushing against his in the process. Both gasp quietly at the feeling of the bond flowing between them, even though it’s been years since they’d found each other, the powerful Dyad bond they share has only gotten stronger. Rey places a soft kiss on Ben’s lips as she plants herself in the co-pilot seat.

Glancing down into her daughter’s excited and happy face she also plants a kiss on her tiny head. “So what do you call this then, Solo ?” Rey asks with a qwerked eyebrow, Ben smirks and gestures around them. “Well sweetheart, someone here couldn’t sleep, so I thought now was the perfect time to introduce her to the finer workings of the Falcon. You can never start too young”. 

Rey chuckles at the idea of Vrede in a tiny pair of overalls handing Ben the hydro-spanner. “Oh is that right, and I’m sure you were also hoping that all that technical talk would send her straight to sleep”. Ben grins sheepishly and holds both hands up as Rey softly rocks Vrede in her arms, she can feel the baby beginning to drift off once more.

“Guilty as charged sweetheart, apparently Dad used to do the same when I was a baby and was having nightmares ....”. The jovial mood in the cockpit drops as Ben is overcome with sadness, remembering the manipulations Sidious used even before he was born. It broke Rey’s heart to see him like this, she rearranges a sleepy Vrede on her lap to rest her hand against his cheek and once again say the words that had sustained them both through times of joy and times of darkness. 

“You’re not alone Ben”. Ben smiles and turns to kiss her palm, holding it against him cheek, and gazing into her eyes he once again promises with all his heart “Neither are you Rey”. 

Suddenly a little hand is reaching out towards Ben and he smilies down at his daughter who is now reaching out towards him too. Ben meets her in the middle and she grabs hold of his forefinger. The two adults are beeping down at their child, someone who has grown up surrounded by love, joy, honesty and family. She truly is the best of both of them and brings out the best in them everyday, and shows them that they are truly on the right path. 

Vrede looks up at Ben and with eyes that seem to have been around for 1,000 years and a dimpled smile she says happily “Dada”. And Ben Solo once again knows without a shadow of a doubt that here with Vrede and Rey, onboard his own father’s ‘piece of junk’ he’s truly home. 

The End


End file.
